Adventures of SAV
by Razzul
Summary: A story based on the Guild 'Super Awesome Villians' also known as SAV in the world of warcraft universe, minor amount of violence got a little carried away in the action sorry


World Of Warcraft Adventures Of Super Awesome Villains ** Realm: Daggerspine**

_(SAV Gang) Characters Include_:

Morshaaz, Troll, Shaman (2)

Solesider, Tauren, Shaman (3)

Scylua, Undead Female, Warrior (Gnome Hunter) (2)

Irim, Orc, Hunter (1)

Wikota, Orc, Warrior (Spanish) (3)

Genzui, Undead, Rogue (1)

Kidan, Troll, Shaman (PvP extrordinare) (1)

Razzul, Undead, Mage (3)

Gemara, Undead Female, Priest (2)

Necrolith, Undead, Warlock (2)

Korethen, Undead, Warlock (1)

Gnomesmasher, Undead Warlock (3)

Prologue:

As Genzui silently picks his way through the lush forest of Ashenvale taking a quick look at the clearing appearing in front of him before lifting his hand up and making a swift hand signal to announce the area was clear for the rest of the group to move into there given positions. Scylua slowly emerged from the thick bush with her weapon at the ready followed closely by Morshaaz with Necrolith at his side scouting a perimeter allowing for the others to bring up the rear. Molding out of the thick bush the rest of the Super Awesome Villains quickly went to making preparations for the coming battle.

Chapter 1:

Genzui, Kidan, Irim and Korethen slowly made there way over jagged rocks at the base of a cliff patrolling the area when the sight of a small blue fragment started to flicker at the top of one of the many trees surrounding the area, carefully picking his way along the rocks Genzui quietly creped over to the base of one of the many trees engaging in his act of stealth he slowly unsheathed his weapons, Irim swiftly made his way to one of the bigger formations of rocks crouching with his bow at the ready, being one of the many dealers of death Korethen backed away until he was fully engulfed by the shadows of the forest, Kidan, making his way behind on of the closer covers of rocks murmured a silently as Korethen moved his fingers making an unknown gesture casting detect great invisibility on Irim, taking a quick glance over his cover Irim spotted a Night Elf shadow melded just on the opposite side of the tree were Genzui was ready to strike, standing up quickly Irim let loose two arrows which cut threw the air burying themselves deep into the Night Elf's chest taking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground, lifting himself on top of the rock Irim let out a loud roar and held his bow at the ready staring into the darkness of the forest.

Two humans started charging out into the clearing heading straight for Irim, Firing another arrow Irim clipped the tiny Gnome in the shoulder knocking him down from the tree, Genzui stepped out behind one of the humans, slowly lifting his blade moved it quickly across the humans neck while puncturing his lung as the point of his second blade began to protrude from the humans chest glancing over to his left Genzui saw one of the two men curled up cowering in fear as Korethen stood out from the shadows, Kidan slowly emerged from the forest with blood spattered across the front of his Armour moving to stand over the human, Korethen, Genzui and Irim all made there way to where Kidan was waiting, staring down at the limp body Irim lifted the man up and the four of them disappeared into the woods.

Running back down the path towards the clearing Razzul came to a halt a few feet from the lush bushes, turning round quickly and holding out his hands palm up a group of 5 Dwarves and Gnomes came running out from the path to stopping in the tracks as the lead Dwarf spun back threw the group in a ball of flames, as the rest turned to look at the mage standing before them Wikota let out a loud battle cry and charged out from behind a tree pummeling one of the gnomes to the ground with his shield and completely crushing its skull to dust as he trampled over him throwing himself at one of the dwarfs, surprised by the sudden onslaught of attacks Solesider made his way towards one of the stunned Gnomes and Dwarfs banging his hammer loudly against his shield and leaving a large imprint of his hammer in the Dwarfs helmet while picking up on of the gnomes by the head and throwing him against a tree trunk, finally noticing that they were outnumbered by share strength and tactics the last to gnomes turned and tried to flee, sprinting back towards the path, Gnomesmasher dropped from a tree blocking there path while muttering under his breath as a death coil flu past the first gnome, Gnomesmasher cringed as he thought it would miss, the death coil then caught the second Gnome straight in the abdomen taking him of his tiny little legs and blasting him back out into the clearing an a small ball of green and black fire as his bones crumpled to a small pile, Razzul, Wikota and Solesider all looked at the smoking pile of ash in surprise as the last gnome came running back into the open with a high pitched squealing and suddenly imploding causing a ghastly green skull to be formed were the gnome was standing just seconds before, looking up at the path, Gnomesmasher quietly made his way into the opening with a small grin on his face. Talking quietly for a couple of minutes the 4 of them made there way back towards the camp as the disappeared into the distance.

Gemara, sitting quietly next to the camp fire, was slowly reading through the pages of a Tome of the Shadow Lord when she heard the snap of a branch in the distance, standing up silently she stood in front of the fire waiting for the intruders to come. Hearing the running of feet Gemara looked up to see a 3 Night elves and 4 humans in leather Armour wearing a blue tabard imbedded with a gold lion, as Gemara took a step forward the 7 alliance formed a circle round her, thinking they have this battle won they all charged in with there weapons in hand as they all brought there arms weapons down for the kill Gemara silently whispered a prayer while pushing her arms out wide causing all the attackers to run off in different directions screaming for there life, (which obviously they should have been doing at the start lol) Gemara then turned and faced one of the unlucky ones that managed to break free, as the human started running back towards Gemara she held one of her hands up and muttered something under her breath causing a string of purple to be cast forward sinking deep into the mans head, dropping his sword the human fell to his knees and started clawing at his face screaming in pain, hearing the screams of fear and pain Scylua un-strapped her 2h mace and started running back towards the camp, sprinting towards on of the thick tree stumps Scylua placed a foot on the edge and catapulted her self from the stump, soaring over the top of one of the shelters Scylua landed flat on the back of one of the elves while swinging her mace to the side crushing the humans skull and causing him to fall to the ground, Necrolith made his way out from the bushes casting a shadow bolt blasting the other human off his feet, pointing to a rogue elf sneaking up on Gemara, Necrolith whispered a few words causing the elf to crumple to the ground screaming in agony.

Morshaaz crouching in the tree summoned a fire totem were a group of the intruders were standing, just coming out of there trance, Morshaaz detonated the fire totem causing the alliance to burst into flame while leaping from the tree to lend atop of a human and pouncing of him pinning the closet elf to the ground cracking his skull in half with a blow of his mace, a quick flash of red darted out from under a bush sprinting fourth towards Scylua the Gnome snapped kicked the back of her leg causing her to fall down to one knee the Gnome then brung fourth his dagger sinking it deep into Scylua's side, Scylua quickly spun round grabbing the Gnome by the throat, staring straight into the Gnomes eyes Scylua could see the fear of what was about to be done, lifting her hand back slightly Scylua thrust her fist forward, her fist collided with the Gnomes small head causing it to shatter from the impact as the Gnomes head snapped back killing him instantly, Dropping the limp body to the ground Scylua picked up her weapon an limped over to sit next to her pack, Gemara seeing the onslaught against Scylua made her way and knelt down behind Scylua hovering her hand over Scylua's wound, a soft hum started as a yellowish glow erupted from Gemara's hand causing Scylua's wound to heal over almost instantly.

Morshaaz and Necrolith made there way over to Gemara and Scylua, walking into the middle of the clearing the 4 stood back to back as the booming voice of a human commander sounded across the forest " The Horde scum are intruding on alliance ground hunt them down and bring back there heads!" "Over here there's smoke from their fire lets go!" the rustling of bushes sounded and 20 armed human soldiers came streaming out surrounding Scylua, Gemara, Necrolith and Morshaaz.


End file.
